A CardFight Vanguard Romance Story
by xxpeircemyheartxx
Summary: A new girl comes to town and Kai's strikes an interest in her. More to come when the story evolves i promise the stories better then the summary. Let me know what ya'll think. This is my first story ever so lol yeah. :D Enjoy:3
1. Chapter 1

A Cardfight Vanguard Love Story:

Chapter One: The New Girl

**NOTE: This is a M for mature story!**

**BACK STORY:**

Sixteen year old Akemi Eto, lived with her loving parents in a small town in Japan. The family was happy and well until her father suddenly passed away. Akemi and her mother were baffled. The doctors were as well since they couldn't give them a good analysis. So, all they had left to do was grin and move on. Her father and mother were both artists. There most recent work was for the newest card game, Cardfight Vanguard. Before the passing of her father, Akemi and her family were suppose to move closer to the distributors. Her parents also wanted Akemi to make new friends because well let's just say she isn't the most popular of people. Akemi is a very quite girl, smart, and very beautiful. Although people don't see her beauty it's was practically her fault since she hides it behind everything, For example her books. So with that said Akemi and her mother packed up and left. Hoping to leave there old life behind and to start a new one…

She's unpacking her boxes on her bed when she picks up her vanguard deck. She looks at the deck box, she felt her face her warm up and she knew tears were going to come soon. When suddenly out of the corner of her eye she notices a full body mirror. She puts the deck box gently on her bed, walks to the mirror, and kneels at it. She was a slender girl. Although for a small girl lets just say she was gifted upstairs (:P).She wore a simple outfit which consisted of blue skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a black v necked t-shirt. She had long wavy brunette hair, which today was tied up tight in a ponytail. Her bangs slightly covered up one side of her face, but you could see both eyes. Her eye color was a bright hazel and her skin was an ivory color. Even though she was sixteen she was still a teenager so she wore light make-up. That consisted of lightly smudged black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes and a light shimmery tan eye shadow. Her eye lashes completed her look; since it made her eyes pop, they were long black and thick. She shakes her head and looks back to her deck box on the bed she stands, leans over, picks up the deck box, shuts her bedroom door and runs downstairs. She sees her mom in the kitchen as she makes her way to the front door. So, she stops at the kitchens opening to the hallway and says,"**Hey, mom I'm going to go explore the new town, see yeah later." ** She looks at her mom waiting for an answer. Her mom returns her gaze and replies with,"**Okay, hunny have fun." **She smiles and waves at her daughter, Akemi smiles back at her mom, walks out the door, and began her adventure. She sighs as walks across a crosswalk. After the crosswalk a few feet ahead there's a little lake with-in it seems like a small plaza. She then stops abruptly, looks up at a building, and mouths **Card Capitol**? She stands there for a little starring at the sign then with her deck in hand she walks in.

When she first walks to the side there's a desk and on it is a cat. The cat meows and then a man with odd green hair and glasses shows up from underneath the desk and greats her warmly,"**Hello, I'm Shin and this is my assista cat," **he looks at the cat, back at her, smiles at her with a goofy grin, and then continues,**" How may we help you today miss?"** She giggles a little and holds up her deck she then answers his question politely ,**"I'm Akemi, I just moved here, I saw this building, and I was kind of curious, so I came in." **she smiles back at Shin. A few of the people in the shop stopped and looked at her but then continued what they were doing afterwards. Although there was one guy in particular that stuck out since he was sitting alone. Shin caught the young man looking at her and said ,**" Welcome Akemi, I hope you like it here and I hope to see you again, there are some tables around here if you care to battle someone." **Akemi smiles at Shin, bows, and thanks him. She sits at an empty table in the back of the room, takes her cards out of her deck box, and stares at her cards. She was starting to space when out of the blue the young man who was looking at her earlier shows up. He stands at the chair across from her. She looks up at him shocked he was holding out his hand and said silently ,**"****Toshiki Kai's the name so, you think you can beat me?" **She smirks a little and says back to him,**"I um really don't know, maybe?" **Kai pulls out the chair, sits, and says,"**This is going to be so easy, I don't even know why I came over here I only battle the strongest." **Akemi was starting to feel offended by his harsh words, but she was able to shake it off… somewhat. Then out of complete confidence she said back to him, "**Oh, we'll see wont we Kia." ** He smiled seeming to say that's what he wanted to hear. They both shuffled, grabbed there five cards, put there starters in front of each other, and then both flipped over there starters while saying in sync,"**Stand up the Vanguard!"**


	2. Chapter 3

A Cardfight Vanguard Love Story

Chapter Three: A New Addition..?

Authors Note: -Laughs- Yes I am bumping out another story... Like a Boss. Ha-ha, enjoy:D

NOTE: I don't own Vanguard or it's characters

This story is M for Mature

_-Aichi started to blush a little as Akemi was smiling at him, He was starting to become a little uneasy, and he started to shake a little. When he finally spoke his voice had a certain tone to it. It was almost like he was nervous about something?- _

"**We-l-l Akemi I-I-I know you just moved here but, Y-Y-You are a great player, And well we are short a player since, well, Misaki quit our team yesterday."**

Aichi's soon had a frown on his face and he looked at Akemi with pleading eyes. Kai overheard the conversation and he looked at the girl as well. He almost had the same expression as Aichi did on his face. Miwa looks at Kai, giggles to himself, and thinks to–_Well, that explains that answer_.-

Akemi looks at Aichi, then down at her deck, clenches it, and then replies,

" **Are you sure that's what you want Aichi**?" She pauses, looks over a Kai, then back at Aichi, and then continues,

"**are you sure your teammates are going to min****d?**"

A young boy who was on the same team as Aichi who went by the name of Kamui, was standing next to Aichi when he herd what he said. Kamui was a grade younger then Aichi, and Aichi was a grade below Kai and Akemi. Kamui was short with high spiky dark blue hair but, had a big voice behind his tiny body. He looks at Akemi and with a whatever tone to his voice says

,"**I don't mind, you beat Kai that's good enough for me.**"

Kamui had a big grin on his face after thinking about Kai's loss. His grin got wider when he thought about him losing to a girl.

Kai saw Akemi glance at him, he looked away quickly, and then put his head down, his brunette hair covered his eyes, and then when she looked back at Aichi, he looked back at her. He started to feel odd, he felt his pulse quicken by just a glance from her. He then continued to look at Akemi, it was like he was almost in a trance his thoughts starting reeling.

- _Who is this girl?_

_Why am I starting to feel this way?_

_Where did she come from?_

_Damn, She's so beautiful, on top of that she's awesome at Vanguard, and she just started playing!_-

Akemi smiled at Kamui and started giggling a little.

"**Well I'm glad I have your approval Kamui**." Akemi and Kamui trade smiles. She then bows at him "

**It's a pleasure to meet you.**"

He smiles back at Akemi and nods his head back at her and replies with a quick,

"**Likewise**."

Aichi loses his frown and smiles. He then looks back at Kai and the frown returns back to his face. Aichi starts thinking –_I forgot about Kai, I hope he doesn't mind me inviting her on our team_- A shiver starts to creep down Aichi's spine when he sees Kai get up from his chair and walks towards them.

Akemi, Aichi, and Kamui soon become silent when Kai is now looking at all of them. His face said it all, Cold, heartless, and full of disapproval. He spoke with intent to hit close to home,

"**Why, should this weakling be on our team I only want the strongest on my team.**"

He pauses then looks at Aichi

"**Well then again we have you on our team**."

Aichi looks down; his face had hurt written all over it. All Aichi ever wanted was to be respected by Kai, to have his attention. He desperately wanted the old Kai back, The old happy Kai that helped him out that day when he was getting badly bullied. When Kai gave Aichi that Blaster Blade unit, and told him to stay strong, just like that card, he took his advice to heart, and ever since that day all he's ever wanted was to win Kai's. Aichi was frozen there, He couldn't say anything he only had that hurt look on his face. He started twiddling his thumbs and started shaking a little.

Akemi looked at Aichi and saw that he looked hurt and she though he looked a little spacey. She looked back at Kai whose expression didn't change in the slightest

"**That really wasn't necessary if you really don't want me on the team then say something! You don't need to go off on Aichi!" **

She looks at Aichi who is still looking down, her attention then went back to Kai, who's now looking a little shocked, after she spoke.

Kai looked at Akemi kind of taken back with what she said, then said himself with the still glum look on his face,

"**I don't care if you're on the team. Just be ready for the torments."**

He then took a heel turn and walked out of the Card shop.

The Manager tried to say to Kai before he left

"**Bye Kai have a good day,"**

But, Kai ignored him and continued his way out of Card Capitol.

They all stand there shocked for a few minutes, when Shin finally tried to brake the Ice and said to Akemi,

"**Well welcome to the team Q4**."

He smiles and then continues

"**We have a tournament in a few days but, I was going to surprise the team with a trip**."

Shin holds out a poster of the beach and smiles widely at the few who where still there,which was Morikawa, Miwa, Akemi, Aichi, and Kamui), and says with excitement,

"**But** **I guess it came out early, So, hope you can all come**."

They all look at each other, then at Shin, Then Miwa says

"**ill make sure Kai-kun comes, even if I have too drag him!**"

Shin smiles at Miwa, and tries to say seriously,

"**Thank you Miwa, Even the best need to train!**"

Akemi then thinks to herself

-_Greeaaatttttt, a day at the beach with Kaiii- she sighs alittle._

TO BE CONTIUED… :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A Cardfight Vanguard Love Story**

**Chapter Two: The Element Of Surprise**

**Authors Note: Sorry if the last story was boring had to start somewhere (:P).**

**NOTE: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or its characters.**

**This story is an M for Mature **

_-At the same time Akemi and Kai both say**- "Stand up the vanguard."** –They both then at the same time flip over there cards-_

Akemi looks at Kai for a second and realizes he's kind of cute. Kai looks back at her with a little gleam in his light green eyes, he smirks a little. He looks down at her starter and his eyes widen a little. He thinks to himself _– A Kagero deck huh? Well this should be an easy win-_ Akemi looks back at Kai and blushes a little. She looks at his starter and thinks –_Man I hope I know what I'm doing. I've never played this game before-._ She tries to hide her worry and says in a calm tone,"** Would you like to go first?"**

Kai replies with a quick **"Sure." **

_-The game starts and after a few back and forth turns. Things start getting interesting Akemi and Kai and now both sitting at five damage and there is now a crowd around the two-_

One of the people in the crowd yells out to Akemi impatiently, "**COME ON USE A MORE POWERFUL GRADE 3**." A young man that was standing next to him elbows him and says,"**SHH, Morikawa, she's actually doing very well against Kai.**" Morikawa looked back at the young man who went by the name of Miwa with a little bit of annoyance in his eyes. Morikawa pouted a little, crossed his arms, and then turned his attention back to the game. Akemi smiled at Miwa and bowed her head at him letting him know she was thankful for making him shut up. Miwa smiled back at her and bowed his head letting her know your welcome. She smiled and then turned her attention back to the game. She was starting to feel impatient she knew she had to end this. She was waiting on a special card a card that had more meaning then more then obvious reasons.

She let out a deep breath and says,"**Okay, I stand and draw**." She thinks to herself –_Come-on be what I need to finish this- _When she picks up the card she looks at it for a second and her eyes almost kind of gleam a little.

She puts the card down on top of her current grade three, smiles,then retires one of her rear guards units that was a grade two, and puts another grade 3 unit in its place.

She smiles at kai and says,"** I'm having a lot of fun thanks for playing my first game with me."**

She pauses, looks down, smiles, and then continues to speak this time more serious

**," I'm going to be breaking through the limits, activating my cards skill."**

-_She flips over one of her damage and says with confidence in her voice and states- _

"**When I flip over one of my cards in my damage zone I can activate Dragonic Law keepers skill, which is blinding all of your rear guards."**

–she then continues to flip over three more cards in her damage zone- **"I'm also activating Dragonic Overlords skill, which is when I flip three cards over in my damage zone I receive an additional 5,000 to his attack."**

Everyone looks at her astonished including Kai. Kai says to her,"** Your first game huh?**" He didn't believe her, he was breaking a sweat he new he was going to lose. He thought to himself –_I cant believe I was so foolish to underestimate this girl… I wonder if she has the "gift?"- _She smiles back at him almost reading his mind,"**I know it may be hard for you to believe and you may not care but, well my family works for the company that designs the pictures for these cards. From time to time they give us free cards and well, we eventually got so many cards I decided to build a deck from what I read in the description and what I though was the best build. I've never played but, I've seen tournaments and I learned the rules that way**." She smiles but then gets interrupted by Kai he says impatiently, "**Are you going to babble or are we going to finish this game?**" She looks at him apologetically and says," **i-I I'm sorry ill finish.**"She continues to looks at him. Kai was looking down his brown hair was covering his face. She felt bad, she could tell he was frustrated. Akemi thought to herself _–I feel bad but, why is he so mad? -_ Kai looks at Akemi through his hair, his eyes gleaming, and his pulse was quickening. He never felt this way before, he never knew the feeling of losing, and well, he didn't like it one bit. A fist was clenched tight on his lap as she finished him off. She made it look so easy, he was so frustrated, he thought –_I got to train some more, how could this girl beat me so easily! I let my guard down, I GOT to get stronger- _But, for some reason he had a funny feeling about this girl, a funny feeling he hadn't felt in awhile. Akemi smiles at Kai, holds out her hand, and says," **Hey Kai, that was a really great game**." He ignored her handshake, said nothing to her, and just packed up his stuff and got up from the chair. He walks up to an empty table, sits, and examines his deck figuring out maybe where he could've went wrong. She sits in the chair and looks at him as he's walking away and she thinks _–Well that was rude-_ A frown crosses on her face. Morikawa then shows up behind her, He swings an arm around her, and says ,"**Don't be sad pretty lady, Don't let that downer Kai get to yeah, that was some pretty sick fighting you just did**." He pauses and then points his finger dramatically up in the air and says ,"**I'm going to have to enroll you in the Morikawa school of vanguard."** She couldn't help but giggle at little at how weird this guy was, but then a frown crossed her face when her attention went to Kai. He looked so concentrated in his cards. –_I hope I didn't make him that mad_- She starts to feel guilty. She then moved away from Morikawa and said a little sad ,"**Thanks but, No thanks**." she packs up her things and starts to walk towards the door to **Card Capitol** when a young boy with bluish hair stopped her. He yells out to her ,"**h-h-hey w-w-wait**." She stopped turned around and walked to the boy. He was a skinny little kid; he didn't look more then 13 years old. She could feel him looking at her with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes. She examined him and thought –_huh, there something about this kid I can feel it-_ He held out hand to her when she was a few inches away from him and said quietly but politely, "**H-h-hi sorry I called you over here but, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit I'm Aichi. It's a p-p-pleasure to meet you."** He seemed nervous but, she thought it was kind of cute. She smiled at him,"**Hi Aichi, It's a pleasure to meet you as well I'm Akemi**." They both bowed at each other and shook each others hand but, while they were talking in the distance. Kai was looking over at Aichi and Akemi. He was starring at Akemi but when he looked away for a second and looked in front of him he jumped a little when he saw Miwa sitting there. Miwa was smiling at Kai, Kai looked back at Miwa, and said with a frown on his face, "**What Miwa?**" Miwa laughed and said ,"**That Akemi girl is quite something isn't she?**" Kai blushed a little and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 (Part One)

A Cardfight Vanguard Love Story

Chapter Four: Part One: A Little Spark…?

Authors Note: SPOILER: YES! Things in this chapter should start becoming a little bit more cuteee! :P Enjoy!

NOTE: I Do not own Cardfight Vanguard!

I Do not own the lyrics in this chapter

This Story is M for Mature

_-A few days pass and Akemi and Kai start trading glances at each other in school. They start talking a little, and soon enough they become semi friends. There feelings start to grow for each other and people are now starting to notice. Since, Well Kai's now has been coming to Card Capitol regularly. Akemi as well has now become a regular card fighter at Card Capitol. Aichi, Kamui, and Akemi have also become close friends. She's also befriended Miwa, and they began talking everyday at school. They've all been talking about the trip for a few days now, expressing there excitement for it, including Kai, and now there excitement is finally over. The trip is finally here!...-_

_- It's a cold Saturday morning and Akemi is getting ready for the weekend at the beach. She quickly puts on her outfit of shorts and a white halter top, with her bikini underneath. She looks at herself in the mirror and puts on her mascara, a thin black line of eye liner underneath her eye on her water line, puts on her black and white converse, grabs her bag, and rushes out her bedroom door. She kisses her mom goodbye and starts making her way to Card Capitol. But, when she's on her way there she thinks she sees Kai in the distance. She starts to become curious and starts starring at the back of this random person. His hair was like Kai's, he had a slender body like Kai, and she was convinced it was Kai. But, then the boy turned around and it was him.- _

Akemi sighed a little bit and thinks to herself_ –Well that was weird. Why in hell would I be thinking about Kai? - _Her eyes started to grow wide_ –Oh my god! Am I actually starting to like Kai?!- _She could feel her heart beating a little bit faster by just thinking about it. Finally, Akemi makes it to Card Capitol and Shin is packing up the van for there trip. Shin stops for a few seconds after hearing Akemi walk up. He stops what he's doing for a few seconds, pokes his head out of the van, turns his head, looks at her, and greets her warmly

,"**Good morning Akemi, I hope you're ready for some fun at the beach**."

He gave her one of his famous goofy grins and then continued,

"**Everyone else is inside; I'm almost done packing the van. You're welcome to help yourself to some donuts I bought everyone**."

She thanks Shin and walks into Card Capitol. When she walks in Morikawa says with an impatient voice,

"**FINALLY, Akemi's here! It's abouttt timmeee!"**

Akemi walks up to the donuts, grabs one, and says apologetically,

"**Sorry I am a girl after all, it does take me a little bit longer to get ready in the morning**."

As she's talking with him she notices a certain someone behind Morikawa. She looks past Morikawa and she sees Kai. She starts looking at him and wonders why he's sitting alone. Morikawa notices she wasn't looking at him and then decides to calls her out on it.

"**Hey Akemi, we were talking here!"**

He pauses for a bit then says confidently

"**Why are you starring at Kai, I'm Better looking AND more interesting hen that guy?!**"

She starts blushing tremendously; Kai looks up quickly after hearing Morikawa's teasing. He looks at her for a few seconds, but, she's looking down in embarrassment. A small grin crosses Kai's face, but, then Akemi was saved by the bell, when Shin walked in and said all excited,

"**Okay everyone, let's get on the road**!"

Akemi sighs with relief, everyone cheers except Kai, and they all pile in the van. The last one to get in was Akemi, in the back there was a two sitter, and in the entire Van that was the only seat open. Who was the one sitting the other seat you ask? Well no-one other then Kai. Akemi looks at the seat, then Kai, and then thinks to herself –_Crap_!- She does a big breath then sits down.

Kai herd her sigh, he looks at her, and feeling a little offended he says kind of coldly,

"**Is there a problem**?"

Her eyes grow wide; she looks at him, and says apologetically,

"**Oh! No, it's not you I was just sighing**."

She started to blush a little and she could feel her heart pounding. She was so embarrassed, she then starts looking out the window, trying to attempt her hide her embarrassment. Kai smiles a little bit when his phone went off. It was Miwa, he texted him:

_Hey man, just tell her already! I think you'll have no worries.;)_

Kai looked down at his cell, then at Akemi, and then back at his phone. But, before he could text back Miwa texted again, this time including Akemi's cell number and also:

_In case you need to talk to her in private.:P_

Kai shakes his head and thinks –Oh, Miwa; I got to appreciate your persistence.

-_An hour of there three hour car ride goes by. Akemi's got her headphones in and she starts listening to music. She doesn't realize it but Kai can her silently singing_-

"**I wish my heart was always on his mind**

**Cause he's on mine like all day, all the time  
Forget me not, forget me now  
I've come too far to turn around  
I'm here tonight**

**'Cause I'm never going down**  
**I'm never giving up**  
**I'm never gonna leave**  
**So put your hands up**  
**If you like me."**

Kai's looking out the window when he starts to hear her lightly singing. He starts listening to lyrics she's singing, he starts to blush lightly, and then proceeds to take out his cell and send a text.

Akemi hears her phone go off so, she grabs it out of her bag. She doesn't notice the number but, after thinking for a little bit she knows exactly who it is.

_You have a beautiful singing voice_, the text said. Akemi started to blush and she looked over at Kai who was still looking out the window. She smiles at him and sends a message back to Kai.

_Thanks Kai_, her message said Kai smiles and sends one last message to her.

_Hey, when we get to the beach can we talk? I have something to tell you?_

_Sure_, was the last thing said between the two for the rest of the trip. But, when the second hour started to come around everyone was started to fall asleep including Akemi and Kai. Akemi fell asleep on Kai's shoulder and he fell asleep with his head rested on hers.

TO BE CONTINUEDDD! :D


End file.
